Traitorous love
by Clockworks' Angel
Summary: Secrets and lies betrayal and hurt when a relationship goes down and another one blooms what will be the out come A strange Love triangle which will leave characters left in heart break? will Clary and Isabelle desire to rethink there relationship? plus minor MALEC who doesn't love them. WARNING! this has girl on girl and guy on guy so if you don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

**OK... this is my first story ever being put somewhere other then my notebook i hope its alright. please review and let me know if i should carry on or if the whole Clizzy shipping thing is to far fetched... i really hope its OK and i wanted Malec to be part of it too because well its Malec who doesn't love them :D and I'm sorry i had to put Jace in so much but i had to make the characters seem genuine. i don't own any of these awesome characters although i wish i did (mostly Malec) any way here it is let me know ;) **

**Traitorous love**

"So...Alec and Magnus" Said Isabelle who was sat at the end of her bed watching Clary. Who was sitting on a chair next to a window in her room, fiddling with her hair which being shone on by the light made her look like an angel.  
"Yeah, I guess what about them?" Clary asked Izzy shoving her hair behind her ear so it wouldn't distract her from what they were just about to discuss.  
"Well I was just-just thinking,' Izzy was saying as she hopped off her bed and started towards her wall of weapons. It wasn't until she had pulled her whip out the side of her pants that Clary noticed she was there to put it away.  
"What were you thinking Iz?"  
"Well I mean if they can do it, why can't we?"  
"What? Tell the whole world we love eachother?It would kill Jace, have you seen how he looks at me –"  
Isabelle cut her off "-Yes,the same way you look at me and I look at you, the same way as Alec and Magnus look at each other and the same way Simon looks at you and Maia looks at him."  
"I'm sorry Iz its just we share the same blood…" her voice faded slowly as she said this.  
Isabelle who was now standing next to the chair Clary was sat in reached down toward her and picked her up out the chair. "I know… but." with that Isabelle went towards Clary's ear and began to whisper, "I can't keep away from you anymore, not in public. Especially when Jace has his arms around you."  
She then put her hand on the inside of Clary's neck as if to caress it and she kissed the other side, moving the kiss slowly down towards her chest.  
"I know Izzy I know but we can't do this now, think about your brothers and your Parents first. Alec then you and Jace…." Isabelle cut her off "I swear he is all you talk about Jace this Jace that…."

As if to try and change the subject Clary looked into Isabelle's eyes, moved closer towards her and pressed her lips towards Izzy's. Izzy then put her arms around Clary and opened her mouth to let Clary in, leaving her free to explore her mouth. Their lips fitted together just right and Izzy could feel the tenderness of Clary's lips pushing down on her own.  
Clary felt a soft embrace with Izzy's hand caressing her neck, slowly going towards her hair. Messing it up with her fingers, her other hand slowly slipping down to her waist. Izzy's fingers as soft as a feather underneath her shirt. This kiss, the one the were both sharing felt magical and over whelming so much better then the first time they kissed in the Corner of Magnus' glimmering loft. The night when they were slipped something by one of the fairies which made them do what they desired most of all to do. At this point Clary thought of the day in the Steelie Court she was happy that the Faerie Queen hadn't made her kiss Isabelle and that it was Jace that she was forced to kiss she could only imagine the look on Simons face if the queen had told her to kiss Isabelle.  
Clary slid her hand up Isabelle's light blue blouse and she could feel the kiss become more intimate immediately.

When all of a sudden Isabelle's Bedroom door flew open Isabelle and Clary broke loose from each other immediately not sure who it could be standing in that door way. Please don't be Jace, please don't be Jace. These words kept running through Clary's head as she realized the possibilities of what would happen if it was Jace.  
"By the Angel," a voice began with a chuckle to it.  
"Magnus…" she was cut off.  
"Yes. Yes, it is I, Magnus Bane in the flesh." Magnus said still chuckling Isabelle was certain he was going to drop to the floor laughing but to her surprise this never happened.  
"What's so funny?" Isabelle said with shock  
"well its just, ooh nothing…" the rest of his words trailed off into a series of mumbles.  
"It surely isn't nothing Magnus." The way Izzy sounded when she said this you would think she was the mother and Magnus was a naughty small boy.  
"Well you know, just love that saying, by the angel. I never thought I would say it, I think Alec is rubbing off on me a bit." He's cheeks began to glow a crimson red.

"Well, well speak of the sexy devil." Alec had just walked round from the door frame and was looking at Magnus as if to say 'come on don't let them spoil our fun Mags'.  
Alec looked pretty much the same as he always did but this time his face and neck were covered in glitter, presumably from Magnus, and his hair was in an awful mess, presumably from Magnus too.  
Clary and Isabelle both looked at each other with the same look of embarassment. Then looked at Alec who was smiling from ear to ear and was obviously in a good mood, presumably from Magnus too.  
"Hey guys, were you talking about me?"  
"Well he was." Clary said gesturing to Magnus.  
"Babe, I always talk about you." Magnus butted in with a grin at Alec.  
"Well Mags and I were just. Well never mind what we were,what's been going on in here?" Alec said with a jolt of excitement, as Alec was talking Clary and Isabelle couldn't help but notice how Magnus was looking at Alec. He was wearing a look that screamed, I want you now.  
"Nothings going on here." A synchronised agreement came from the other side of the room,knocking Alec and Magnus out of their imaginary world of love and into the situation at hand, it was both Clary and Isabelle who had spoken.  
"We, we were uhhhhh we were..." Clary continued.  
"We were talking," Isabelle said finishing what Clary was obviously trying to get out.  
"Really because it looked like way more then just talking to me, after I had walked in," Magnus began with a sense of inquiry.  
"Ooooh, what was going on when you walked in?" Alec blurted with a grave amount of curiosity.


	2. Chapter 2

**so guys thanks for the reviews and views, heres the next chapter for this story i hope its alright**

"Iz, please tell me what was going on. Please, you know I can keep a secret." Alec pleaded, although he already had a fair idea about what was going on before Magnus walked in, but he still wanted to hear about it.  
Alec knew without a doubt he was not going to get anything out of her, this was because of the way she was standing. It was the way she stood when she wanted something or didn't want to do something, it was her stubborn stand. She had her arms by her sides with her hands clenched into fists and she looked like she was about to throw a punch at him.  
"Alright, Alright. I get the point."Alec said to his sister in a defensive way before turning to Clary in a sing song voice, "Clary-" he was cut off by the little red headed teenager "-Forget it Alec."  
So they were all pretty serious about not telling him, Alec thought. But there was one person he hadn't yet turned to, and that was his beautiful, magnificent and without a doubt sparkly, boyfriend.  
"Mags, darling would you please tell me?" Alec was now batting his long eyelashes at his boyfriend who was leaning against the wall.  
"Now, now sugar plum. You can bat those beautifully long lashes at me all you want, but if the not telling you." Magnus looked over to the two girls who were on the other side of the room glaring at him, before he continued, "I can't tell you…..but-"  
"Magnus shut up will you." Isabelle interrupted knowing that whatever was going to come out of this sparkly warlock would either be about her and Clary or something totally inappropriate to everyone.  
"Oh come on Iz, lighten up a bit don't forget we know what you're going through." With these last few words said, Magnus gave Alec a small peck on the tip of his nose, causing the young shadow hunter to become a very red tomato.  
Magnus chuckled at his boyfriend, took his hand and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

After Alec and Magnus left the room Isabelle slumped back down on to her bed and let out a huge sigh, the two girls sat in silence for a while before Clary decided it was enough and she began talking.  
"That sure was close."  
"Hum, oh yeah. It sure was." Isabelle replied snapping out of her own train of thought.  
"Do you think Alec knows?"  
"I don't think he knows but he sure as hell suspects something and I just hope Magnus can keep his gob shut."  
"Me too I mean what if- if Jace found out somehow then-then I'm dead."  
"Oh my word Clary!" Isabelle couldn't help but raise her voice she hated it when Jace was the only thing Clary spoke about but for her sake she lowered her voice back down. "He is all your ever talking about, why can't you just forget about him he can find someone else. He is full of himself enough to be able to, or do just not love me enough to let go of him?"  
Clary was startled by what she just heard, so she got up and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

Isabelle crawled further into her bed and began to weep, she had only just realized what she had said and it tore her apart thinking about it. "Now what? Where was Clary going to go and what was going to happen between them? Did I just ruin everything?" She started saying to herself as she was crying.  
"Izzy."  
"What?" She didn't even know who it was but the voice was a familiar one.  
She could feel the bed go down, as if whoever it was was now climbing onto her bed, she then felt a little arm go around her and she knew who it was.  
"M-max, I'm sorry I shouted, I'm just upset." The little person who had come to Isabelle's comfort was her very own baby brother Max. She loved him so much and so did Alec and Jace.  
"It's ok Izzy, you didn't mean too." The little voice said, "Did you and Clary fight?"  
Max knew about Isabelle and Clary because well Max knew pretty much everything that went on in the institute. You could say he was their very own fly on the wall.  
Although Max was always playing video games or reading Manga he also always had his ear out listening in on things.  
"Yes, Yes Max we did" Isabelle has a lump in her throat as she spoke.  
"But Izzy why?"  
"It was about Jace."  
"Oh." Max seemed know everything just by hearing Isabelle say those few words.

Clary was just as upset as Isabelle was but she didn't quite know why, It was obvious she had to do something about the whole Jace issue because Isabelle was wrong. Jace was less of a priority then Iz but why couldn't she come to terms with it? Why couldn't she show Isabelle that she meant more than Jace? Why?  
At this point Clary was out of the institute's doors and on her way to Taki's to meet Simon, just like Max Simon also knew about the whole situation and she really needed some advice.  
Although Simon wasn't the best person to go to about relationship problems, he was the best she had at the moment and the only one she had at the moment.  
She had thought about calling Magnus or Alec but she kind of got the vibe that neither of them liked her, at all. Although she had come across the impression that Alec just didn't like her because she was dating Jace, but she didn't think much of it.  
She was only a block away from Taki's when she felt a hand on her shoulder; before she turned around she was immediately under the impression that it was Simon since she was almost at Taki's and that was who she was going to meet there.  
"Clary."

**So guys there it is let me know and do please review what you think or ideas you might have for the story and maybe i could use them thanks a million ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry it took so long been pretty busy (everyone has) but here it is**

"Clary?"  
I took in a deep gasp, this was what I was dreading. Now that I heard the voice I knew it wasn't Simon, this voice was too deep to be Simon. it was Jace, But what would Jace be doing out here at this time? As I turned around to see Jace I asked him. "What are you doing here at this time of the night?"  
"I should be asking you the same thing."  
My heart sped up I could feel it in my chest I knew I couldn't tell Jace why I was here, why I was meeting Simon. But then I realised, he didn't have to know the reason all he needed to know was I was seeing Simon.  
"I-i-im m-m-meeting Si-"  
I didn't undertand why I was stuttering so much but then Jace cut me off  
"- Simon.I know."  
How does he know was he following me? Does he spy on my ? I was panicking inside, I was so shocked and scared at the same time. But before I could ask he replied.  
"Clary, don't worry I was with Simon when you called chill"  
A rush of relief overtook me, if there was a chair near by I would have collapsed into it.  
"Oh ok then, were you going now?" my stuttering left me with the waves of relief,  
"We were already in Takis when you called so I guessed that it would be best to leave."  
"But then why were you behind me?" I asked almost automatically.  
"Cos Takis is over there" Jace said point behind himself.  
"Oh, okay." I couldn't say more then that as I realised I was spending so much time in my head I had walked right past it.  
"Anyway, I got to go. I have a meeting with the Clave, something about Jonathan"  
As Jace left I started wondering bake the way I came to go into tikis but my mind couldn't stop wondering,  
Isabelle I wonder if she's ok I mean I did just leave her...

Isabelle fell asleep with Max in here arms, she had asked him to stay with her for some comfort and so he had.  
When the two had woken up, they found Church curled up in between them and couldn't help but laugh. They both got up and went into the kitchen to get breakfast, where they spotted Jace and Clary sitting up at the breakfast counter.  
"Just great," thought Isabelle she hadn't wanted to think about, let alone see Clary, and she had to be sitting there, with Jace too.  
"Hey, morning guys." Jace blurted out to Isabelle, he sounded pretty upset but she had no idea why he would be.  
"Hi." she replied bitterly "Where's Alec?" She said softening up her tone.  
"I donno nobody have seen him or Magnus since last night, the probably somewere around here getting it on."  
"Jace!" Isabelle said covering Max's ears in shock, "We can't let Max hear stuff like that."  
"Izzy take your hands off the boys ears its not like he doesn't know Magnus and Alec are together in more ways than one."  
"Ok guys stop. I'm not a baby anymore." Max said hastily pulling free of Izzy's grip and leaving the room.  
"He has a point." it was Clary who spoke this time Isabelle nearly forgot she was there.  
"Shut up Clary." Isabelle said without a thought of it.  
"My God Iz what's gotten into you. Five mineuts ago you guys were like best friends." Jace said in a very confused and defensive manner.  
"Sorry I'm just mad ok."  
"Why cos Alec's getting some and you're not?" Clary began giggleing at her words.  
"Ugh. Clary." Jace said brushing her words away. Did they have a fight? Was Jace angry at her? Did she tell him? No she couldn't have Jace would be angry at me too then.  
By the looks of it Jace had had enough of this conversation and had left the room leaving Isabelle and Clary standing in the kitchen alone.  
"I'm I'm sorry," Clary said stuttering again. Why am I stuttering? She kept thinking again.  
"Its fine. It it was stupid of me to bring that up like that, forgive me?"  
"Always, am I forgiven?"  
"Always"  
Isabelle was about to pull Clary in for a kiss when Jace walked back in. 'Just great' she thought  
"Sorry to inturupt but Clary I need to talk to you," he paused for a second before turning to Isabelle, "Alone." Why would Jace be acting like this. Five seconds ago he wanted to be alone, this day was just a big haze of confusement.  
With that the two of them left and she was alone with her thoughts for now...  
I wonder what they going to talk about.  
With that thought she slumped down in to the stool by the breakfast counter. "I could always ask Max later he will proberly know." Isabelle just sat at the counter not even thinking about food she should be consuming, she didn't feel like eating after last night. Although her and Clary had made up she was still upset about everything.

"Look Clary I know what you and Simon were talking about"

To be honest I'm not a big fan of this chapter to much Clary and to much Jace but it is needed for the storyline next chapter will be fully of way more Malec (yay) and my unusual pairing of Clizzy so ya thats about that hope you enjoyed please review it means a lot and i really need the inspiration or i am lost thanks.

!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I am very sorry that I'm getting into a bad habit of not posting very quickly but my beta for this story is going through some stuff so I really don't want to pressure her or anything, so this chapter hasn't yet been proof read although as soon as i get the edited one back i shall switch them. I just didn't want to keep everyone waiting so here you go.**

**Chapter 4**

Clary had not those words to be the ones to come out of Jace's mouth and had never prepared herself for the possibility that Jace would figure her and Izzy out.

"Did you hear me?" he asked snapping her out of her thoughts and back into reality.

"H-hum yes"

"Then you should know why I'm so upset today"

"Well which part of the conversation did you hear?" Clary was scared that Jace had heard her talk about the fight her and Izzy had had but she had to ask first just in case.

"Come on Clary are we really playing this game you should know which part I heard that made me angry!"

"You know what Jace I Simon and I don't spoke about a lot last night so you need to be more specific."

"Well it what you and Simon spoke about, about how you said that if you never met me you would be dating someone else"

Clary couldn't help but let a slight giggle slip from her mouth she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"What the hell are you laughing at Clary?"

"Don't worry Jace it just that's not what we said and plus it would be if I didn't know you so don't worry." With those words said Clary gave Jace a kiss on the forehead and said "I Love you" and she was once again lying through her teeth.

Isabelle was still sitting at the breakfast bar in the kitchen when out from the corner of her eye she spotted Magnus. Wait Magnus, why is Magnus here? She asked herself wondering what a warlock, her brothers boy friend was doing at the institute. Magnus looked very different this morning. Today he was plain of any glitter or make up, he was wearing a towel around his waist and his hair was plastered to his forehead from being wet.

"Magnus?" Izzy cried out she was very shocked to see him looking so…. So not like Magnus this was the only way to explain how she was seeing him at this point.

"Good Morning my dear Isabelle," he said in an almost sing song way he seemed very cheery Isabelle thought.

"Why are you here this Morning, Magnus?"

"Can't a guy spend a night with his amazing boyfriend," he muttered half to himself.

"Well yea but."

"But?"

"You just, you look so, so different this morning."

"Is that a good or a bad thing," Magnus inquired

"It's different but it's nice" she said giving Magnus a friendly smile only to retrieve one in return.

"Thank you," he said widening his smile.

A few minutes went by in a comfortable silence welts Magnus prepared breakfast for himself and Alec, wherever he was.

"Do you want anything?" Magnus asked Izzy with a big but friendly smile.

"No, no thanks I'm good," she then paused for a minute before adding, "I thought you were a warlock?"

"Yes and your point being?"

"Well if you a warlock you don't really have to bother with making food do you?"

"We still have to eat Iz," he stated in a matter of fact sort of tone.

"I know that Magnus, but I mean why not just poof something up?"

"Why poof something up when you make it? Plus Iz if I spend all my time poofing all the food I want I will get fat sooner or later and I don't want my Alec to see me in such a way."

"Wouldn't want 'your Alec' to see you in what way," Alec's voice came putting more sarcasm into 'your Alec'

But Magnus didn't have enough time to respond before Alec began to speak again. "you know I would love you no matter how fat or skinny you got right and plus even if you di get fat I would just dag you off to do some demon hunting with me to burn off those extra calories," Alec stated very boldly without a stutter and very fast too which wasn't like him at all. While Izzy and Magnus were sharing a look of utter puzzlement with each other Alec sat down and grabbed the bowl of cereal which Magnus had so kindly made for him

"Alec?"

"Yeah, Mags"

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Better than ever why o you ask?" As he said that Izzy knew what was up grabbed Alecs arm and pulled up his sleeve. "Alec, why do you have that?" Isabelle had just proved her suspicions right because there just under Alec's sleeve sat a fearless rune. "Isn't it obvious I need to be fearless like you like Jace like Magnus and even Max." "O darling why you don't need to be fearless I love you just as you are and plus I am so not fearless."

"Yes you are Magnus I've seen."

"Then you am I scared of loosing you? Either way do you need it anyway?"

"Well uuuummmm." Alec seemed to be lost for word once again he took it as the rune had worn off and decided to change the subject. "You scared of loosing me?"

"Of course I am baby I love you"

"I love you too." Alec lend over the breakfast counter an gave Magnus a kiss they would have made the kiss longer and more passionate if Izzy hadn't interrupted "hey guys you do know I'm still here right?"

"O yeah Izzy how things with your messed up situation we encountered the other night?" Magnus really wished he could help Izzy and Clary out with their situation but really they got themselves into this mess. "Well I don't know sometimes I wonder why I love her. She is so concerned about Jace Agg Jace this Jace that it is so infuriating!"

"Tell me 'bout it sista" Magnus began knowing exactly what she was feeling damn how he wished Jace would just die or maybe fall off the face of the earth. Now he doesn't wish that so much since he knew Alec only had eyes for him and damn it felt good.

**Ok so you had a bit of Malec in here, I do have next chapter written but i need to type it up and also get it edited so fingers crossed that will be up sooner then this one was. once gain sorry for the almost 2 maybe 3 weeks (not to sure) wait**. **please review it helps me :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm really sorry about not updating in like forever but I have no will for this story at the moment I'm having more fun with my other one so yeah I'm really sorry. Any way I have willed myself to do it now because I still have tons of Ideas for this one so here we go.**

It was late afternoon and everyone was sitting in the training room including Magnus who had stayed to watch Alec train the two were practically inseparable.

The air in the training room was very akward as Isabelle was sending flames across the room with a death glare aimed at Jace, Clary was staring at Izzy with a blank look and Jace was blabbing on about himself as usual. It was only Magnus and Alec who seemed to be in there own world to involved with each other to be involved with the trio and their conversation. p

"ok guys I've had enough of this now we're all just sitting here acting like nothings happening and just listening to Jace go on about him self as usual" It was Clary who spoke up she sound like she was on the verge of tiers.

"come on Clary calm down a bit." Jace said in a calming tone which usually worked to calm her but evidently wasn't working this time. "NO, Jace I can't calm down ok, I'm pissed off and confused and calming down will not help me right now!"

Isabelle but her hand on Clary's shoulder to try calm her down a little. " Clary hun, calm down a bit and tell us whats up maybe we can help you." Iz offered a smile which got a smile back in return. They both new what this was all about.

When Magnus and Alec heard the commotion going on around them they unlocked their lips and turned to see what was going on, although they had a pretty good idea about what was bothering the little red head they wanted to see how things would play out from here on.

All eyes were on Clary at that point and she didn't know what to do she had tier tracks running down her face and it looked like more were about to fall but no one would know for sure since Clary abruptly stood up and ran out the room. Isabelle who was worried about her girl friend/ friend who knew what they were got up and went after her. 'I knew she wouldn't do it' she thought to herself.'

* * *

After both Clary and Isabelle had left the room Jace got up off of the floor, both MAgnus and Alec thought he was going to got after the two girls but evidently he wasn't since he was making his way to the the two love birds which were Magnus and Alec. When Jace was standing just in font of the two he threw him self onto the floor landing with a thump.

The three of them sat there for a bit not knowing what to do at first and thought it might be best to stay silent.

"hey guys" Jace said sounding slightly frustrated then again who could blame him?

"Hey Jace whats up?" Alec asked

"Can I please ask you guys something?" He paused for a bit and Magnus and Alec just looked at each other a little confused.

"Whats up?" Magnus asked in his usual positively upbeat manner.

"well its kinda, its kinda about relationships and -" This was very out of character for Jace,so Magnus just had to cut him off.

"look Lover Boy just cos we gay doesn't mean we experts on relationships, or nonfunctional ones in your case."

"Its not cos your gay that I came to you..." He paused for a second, " well it kinda is but not for the reason you think, I'm mean you guys are meant to have excellent gaydars or something, right." He went on.

"correction only Magnus has that I wouldn't know if someone was gay if it hit me in the face." Alec stated turning to look at Magnus who grinned at him.

"Alec has a point I mean really he wasn't even completely sure that he was gay when we first met. so whats eating at you Jace?" Magnus asked.

"Well I was wondering about Clary, and umm Iz do you think they gay?" At what Jace had said Magnus and Alec both stared at each other for a second not sure of what to do.

* * *

After Clary had dashed out of the training room she had burst into tiers, she felt so stupid she really wanted to tell Jace she did but, she just couldn't. How was she meant to tell him that she was in-love with his sister? she couldn't just walk up to him and be like: hey Jace I'm gay and I love Izzy, see ya. No that would be way to cruel.

Clary had slumped down into a corner in the corridor and let the tiers just run, that was when she heard Iz.

"Clary darling are you ok?"

"I'm sorry Iz I really am I tried as well but I just couldn't" she sobbed out as Izzy her slim arms around the smaller girl to comfort her.

"Its ok you tried I know you did." at this point Isabelle had slumped down next to Clary cradling her in her arms.

**Once again sorry for keeping this so long there really is no excuse here**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes, I know this is short (like super short) but I'm in a bit of a slump with this story ad I felt rather bad for not updating it in a while so I wrote some. **

**Izzy's POV**

I needed to comfort Clary she was distressed and confused. true I wasn't even out of the closet yet so I really had no right to try to push her out, yet it still hurt that she couldn't just break things off with Jace it would make life so much easier for us.

As I sat there comforting her she was sobbing so much my shirt was wet and I hatted seeing her this way so I planted a sweet kiss on her lips tasting the saltiness of her tiers.

* * *

**Alec POV**

"Well I was wondering about Clary, and umm Iz do you think they gay?" At what Jace had said Magnus and I both stared at each other for a second not sure of what to do.

it was silent for a second before Magnus spoke up. "Jace why do you ask that? Clary is dating you isn't she?"

"She may be dating me but he may as well be dating Izzy have you seen the way they look at each other its.." he trailed off at that Alec really wanted to say something to comfort his adopted brother but ha no idea what to say he couldn't lie to him and he couldn't tell him the truth, so he decided to just let Magnus take this one.

"Jace why don't you just ask her yourself come on we will go with you how about that?"

" I'm not sure Magnus what if she is I love her you know." Jace was probably on the rink of heart break here.

"Its ok your a looker you will find someone else someone better hay." Magnus was probably really pitying Jace at this point from what Alec could tell in his voice, Magnus was also right about Jace being able to find someone else.

"Come on guys let go then I think they jut in the hall way." I said getting up off of the floor and give the other two a hand to grab which both took delightedly.

with that we all began to make our way into the hall way were we expected to find the girls, we did find them but we didn't find the the way we expected to.

**OK so that was a little thing which I don't think can be called a chapter but is here nevertheless, I think there will be one more chapter of this story before it ends maybe two I'm not sure**

**Please review and let me know :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**The Last chapter of my first Fanfic I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it this is kinda sad, I was trying to avoid writing it but thanks to a very special person I wrote it today. Anyway theres a surprise at the end for you all. **

**Clary POV**

"Clary?" At the sound of my name being called I pulled away from Isabelle, immediately knowing who had spoken, it was Jace.

I tried to form words to come out yet nothing came all I saw was Magnus and Alec smiling behind Jace who had an unreadable expression on his face. Izzy who I was locking lips with a few minutes ago hand gotten up and was now getting up off of the corridor floor, what was happening?

"Clary, w-whats g-g-o-ing on?" Jace asked, his voice sounding hurt and broken and that was the last thing I wanted to hear it sound like.

"ahhhh" was all I could manage, my voice was gone and I couldn't do this here, not now with everyone watching and not today either. I just wanted to start crying at that point.

I didn't realize that my eyes were involuntarily watering until I felt Izzy brush away the tiers, I loved her so much stop you can't be thinking about this, not now! I scolded myself.

"Its ok darling." she whispered in my ear so no one would hear, but that's when Jace started again.

"someone just explain this to me please." He pleaded looking around at the people before him and stopping at Magnus and Alec, "did you two know?" at this point I froze in fear I didn't know what they were going to do and knowing Jace he would probably blow his fuse if he finds out they knew, I think he has had enough of being the last to know things.

"Jace its not about who knew its about you and Clary sorting this out, with out trouble I might add." Magnus said clearly trying to be supportive.

"So you two did know?" he stated pointing an accusing finger at the couple adding a raised eye brow for effect.

"They didn't say that," Izzy quickly added

"They implied it and I really don't feel like talking to you about this Iz, I mean really I expected my brother to be the one stealing my girl friends then he turns out gay so I didn't think I had anything to worry about. Turns out my sister likes stealing girls just as much as the next guy." He started rambling on.

"don't you think stealing is a little harsh Jace, calm down a bit I think Clary is about to pass out!" I heard Alec say before the darkness to over.

* * *

"Seriously Jace, I think you scared her."

"Come on I was upset, can you blame me?"

"Doesn't mean you had to go throwing around your anger its not good for you."

"What ever Iz we need to talk about this you know."

I heard voices as I started to stir and from what I was hearing it was clearly Izzy and Jace, their voices echoed which was a sure sign we weren't in the corridor anymore. As I opened my eyes I noticed that the two were standing on either side of the bed and that I was in the infirmary.

So this is were this talk will be taking place, great.

"look Clary, me you and Izzy need to talk." I sighed this was exactly what I was expecting from Jace, Lets just get this over with.

"I know, and well I'm sorry I was going to tell you but the thought just got scarier and scarier each time and I couldn't break your heart." I blabbed out in one breath and Izzy rolled her eyes.

"I know, well I don't know but I, I understand but I just wish people would tell me things, I'm always the last to know." he said with a sigh.

"so its fine then?" Izzy asked hopefully

"Not exactly." Jace said punching Izzy in the stomach and it wasn't a playful punch either it was a full on I'm gonna beat you to a pulp punch.

"JACE!" I shouted. "Why in the Angels name did you do that! She did nothing wrong!" At this point Izzy had left with a battle glare on her face, to fetch her whip no doubt.

"She stole my girl and made her gay."

"Seriously Jace are you that shallow? I was gay even before her, why do you think I had no interest in you at the start. If I was strait though there is no way I would date you I'm sorry." I said trying to put it out there easily but there was no easy way of doing something like this.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to make you happy." was all he said as he looked down into his hands.

"if you want me to be happy you will let me be with Izzy." I put my hand over his at these words hopeful that we could still be friends.

"you want to be with her? fine, be with her then but don't ever forget you broke the heart of a heart breaker and that takes skill." this was said so coldly I swear I shivered, before I could answer he got up and left colliding strait into Izzy and her whip.

"watch it Jace." Again with the bitter tone and she slammed the whip against his skin and all that was heard was a slash of the skin.

"What in angels name?" came a familiar voice, Maryse Lightwood, Mother of Alec Isabelle and Max Lightwood, Adoptive parent of Jace Wayland and more importantly, head of the New York Institute.

"Jace punched me!" Izzy cried out

"Well she kissed Clary." Jace defended although that defiantly was the wrong thing to say.

"WHAT DOES HE MEAN ISABELLE LIGHTWOOD!" Maryse screamed almost shattering the infirmary windows.

"You know what you guys are forgive, Izzy you have my blessing." Jace said before running out the room.

Well this is going to be fun...

**That was the surprise I might do a sequal but it will only be a one shot it depend what you guys think though other wise the rest is left to your imagination...**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, Favorited and followed this. If you liked this pairing and want more please leave a review and I will write more Clizzy but thats the end of this story I hope you liked it. **

**The End **


	8. Chapter 8- AN please read :)

**Hey guys so today I got a review asking for a sequel and their not the first person to ask. **

**I was also thinking about it a lot before but I wasn't sure if any of you would be interested, So I was wondering if any one else would like one? and also what you would like to see in it. Would you like M rated? **

**Well if you are interested you can either PM me or review please leave any ideas or suggestions ect . **

**Anyway I look forward to hearing for you guys :D**


	9. New one shot!

**Hey guys guess what! Sequel that's what :D I'm posting it like right now. to find it you can go on my profile and just look for its called In the end. **

**Its a one shot and its long I think its one of the longest this I've written anyway I hope you guys check it out.**


End file.
